Justin Heaven With My Angel (Justin Law Love Story)
by DawnOfDeath66613
Summary: What happens when Justin meets an angel on earth? Will he change his ways or will she be perfect for him?


*Happens during the first 2 English dubbed seasons but does not go after (Justin will not be affected by madness until I figure out what happened)*

Justin Pov

I stared at the Nevada desert and turned slowly to look at the city. "Its been many years since the last time I set foot on this ground, Oh great lord, please grant the people comfortable lives and dignified deaths." I walked to the front doors of the academy, a girl about my age walked out from behind a pillar. She was beautiful! Long black hair, grey eyes, dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress with two short black angel wings attached and a cross necklace similar to mine and holding a black and silver scythe.

"Hello you must be Justin Law, My names Raven Black." The angel told me(lip reading), She had Headphones in her ears with black roses on them. _Could she read lips like me?! _"Yes that's me, nice to meet you."

Raven Pov

"Yes that's me, Nice to meet you" I smiled, _I'm glad he reads lips like me cuz there's no way im pausing this song!_ "Lord death told me to meet the death scythes at the door and take them to get food and to get freshened up. Please follow me!" I spoke quietly so I wouldn't bother anyone else. He nodded and walked beside me.

Justin Pov

"What song are you listening to?" I had to know more about her! "Well what are you listening to?" I blinked and smiled, "I asked you first but ok, its 'The last night-Skillet'." " I Love that song! I'm Listening to 'Broken-Seether'." _Broken?! That song is depressing, well I guess so is mine but still…why would she listen to that? Is she broken?_ I saw a tear fall from her eye but it dried quickly. "That's a good song, are you ok? Why would you listen to something like that?" Her face drained of color and she looked almost like a ghost. "It makes me think of my twin brother, he died from a painful cancer when he was 13...that was 4 years ago… I have been depressed ever since, half of me is gone," "I'm sorry I will pray for him, and for you…" She glanced up at me quickly, she was in shock. "Why would you pray for me?" "Because I can see that it hurts you, and an angel as beautiful as you shouldn't be broken." Her face got so red I thought she couldn't breathe. "Thanks but im not beautiful. Anyway here's the refreshments, help yourself." She said as she opened the door to a room with two long tables of food and drinks. She looked down at her feet and shuffled over to the drink table and poured a glass of Dr. Pepper. She turned away from me and took a few sips. I walked over to the table and picked up two plates. "Well how about we get a snack you must be hungry from waiting on us so long." I handed her a plate, she took it and turned off her ipod and pulled out the headphones. I did the same, I wanted to hear her voice. She set down the drink and went to get food, she put several things on her plate and I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "By the way, your right, you don't look beautiful. You look Gorgeous and sexy." She stiffened and dropped the plate on the floor blushing again. She quickly bent over and picked up the food off the floor and threw it away. She got another plate and got more food and went to the table and sat down while I got my food. She stared at her food as I sat down in front of her. _Who knows, we might go down in flames, But then again I might just change your name! Could it be I'm finally holding What I've been hoping for? Could it be the end of "Just friends" and the start of something more? Oh the way I'm feeling now, It's worth sticking around to see. Is this love? Oh could it be?_ the song rang in my ears. She still hadn't looked up and she was playing with her food. "So whats your story? About the academy I mean." I tried to change the subject, It seemed to work because she looked up at me. "I'm a level 3 star meister, I made Marie into a death scythe when I was a student here. She is several years older than me but its true. Her first partner didn't work out and I was there for her. Now I mostly substitute teach and do tasks and missions for the academy." Her voice was soft and sweet, I couldn't look away. _She made a death scythe?! _"So who is the weapon you have now?" She smiled, "That's complicated, it's not human." I stared at her confused. She rolled her eyes and stood up she spun the scythe and it transformed into a black and silver wolf with black angel wings.

Raven Pov

"This is Fang, he is my wolf. I raised him from a pup, he saved my life so I saved his." His eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "How did he save you?" _I watched as the fire burnt the building to the ground… _"Raven? You ok?" I shook my head to think clearly, "Yea im fine I was just remembering something. Anyway when I was 11 I was out in the woods at my grandpa's house, I woke up to a blazing fire. I ran to my papa's room but it was too late for him, he had caught fire in his sleep and he must have struggled because he was in the floor. I tried to get out but the door was blocked, I passed out from breathing in too much smoke but he had got in and licked me awake trying to pull me out. I was able to follow him and he got me out. We have been together ever since only later did I learn that he was a weapon." I had shed a tear and he leaned over and cupped my cheek and wiped It away with his thumb. "Its ok, im sorry I asked." I shook my head, "Its fine, I think about it all the time. I still don't know what started the fire." I turned my head replaying the memory in my head, he slowly dropped his hand and sat back. "You should eat something, it will help." I nodded and ate my food.


End file.
